Perfect Black
by KaraSabineBlack
Summary: Hermione Granger, knowitall, friend of Harry Potter, and one tough cookie. But can she last through winter after having her world turned upside down, one big step at a time? Warning: HalfBlood Prince spoiler heavy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perfect Black**_

_KS Black_

_**DISCLAIMER**: ALMOST ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL AND FISCAL PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING OR SUSSANA KEARSLY._

_THE PLOT OF PERFECT BLACK IS THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR KS BLACK, AND IS NOT USED TO MAKE A PROFIT, OR ANY SORT OF FINANCIAL CHANGE._

_Chapter 1_

Hermione awoke sometime in the middle of the night, and as usual for the past few weeks, she'd found an arm slung possessively over her stomach to pull her tighter to the breasts at her back and her own arms resting casually on a scarred flat stomach. Tonight was a little different, though-her legs were entwined with his deliciously muscled ones, and a hand gently caressed her hair.

There was only one problem. Neither of her bedfellows were Harry or Ron. They were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin-both people she got on well with. At least, well enough to dissipate the majority of awkwardness of the present sleeping arrangement, especially when they awoke to find themselves quite intimately curled around one another.

You see, two weeks after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, the now-leader of the Phoenix Minerva McGonnagall had decided-with much agreement from all-that the boy who seemed destined to play a major role in the war would get some advanced training in survival skills. So, too, would the boy she appointed as his personal bodyguard, Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately for the woman, it left her in something of a predicament. She would have loved to send Hermione with Harry and Ron; but that meant leaving the girl as sole woman among four men-five if you counted Hagrid, three if you didn't count the half-giant and Alastor Moody. She and the only other adult male, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had talked long into the night, and it was he who convinced her that the young girl would do better with Tonks and Remus.

So, two months, one week, three days, twelve hours and twenty minutes later, you find Hermione Granger, easing herself out of the nest the humans made to glare petulantly at the glowing red display. She'd gotten used to sleeping between them, or with Tonks alone if Remus was under his monthly cycle. So why was she so bloody awake now, and what had woken her up?

She sighed as she crawled backwards; carefully avoiding the cat at the foot of the bed-not too hard since the more feline side of his half-kneezle nature made him wary of the werewolf. He followed her, though, as her stocking feet-the wood floors were cold, even in summer-softly tread to the kitchen. It was there that she was reminded why she'd woken up.

They'd been coming home from a shopping trip-posing as a small, working-class, poor family was always entertaining, and they always looked the part; especially if Hermione stole a pair of faded jeans from Remus-when she spotted a shadow that followed them. Not wanting to alarm her companions and guardians, she'd turned around only to catch sight of a corner of a black, heavy, canvas long coat disappear into an alley. And she wasn't even sure she saw that. But crossing the busy east London street, she'd spotted an all too familiar face reflected in the window of a passing vehicle.

Severus Snape was following them, and she'd not have known if she hadn't been so damned jumpy. But why had she feigned illness and cramps and created a need to dissaparate home from a discreet location to lie down, instead of telling her friends right off what she'd seen?

The answer revealed itself just as smooth and swift as the reminder to why she'd woken up. Crookshanks mewled softly, butting against her shins as she stared at the fridge, and began to purr in contentment when he was scooped up. There was a part of her that still, against all odds, trusted the man; that told her he'd saved her life more times than she'd care to count, that he'd actually given her a high enough score to continue in what would normally have been his class. If he truly was on Voldemort's side, he'd have killed them sooner surely. But, whispered that cold, equally logical, sinister side of herself, he'd not have gotten the chance to ultimately prove his loyalty to Voldemort by gaining Dumbledore's complete trust.

She poured herself a glass of milk as she looked through the door to Remus's sleeping form. _And facing down a werewolf that had tried to kill him on a previous occasion, without even trying to kill the poor creature? Where does that fit in, Hermione Granger?_

She attributed the whole thing to her own monthly cycle, just coming off the last of the worse days. She still wasn't used to it, after almost a year of it. She settled with a huff on a chair in the room that served them as kitchen, living, and dining, thinking on how her oh so glorious arrival of true womanhood had knocked on her biological door on the day of her seventeenth birthday-her entrance to the world of wizard adulthood. And she had one more month to go before she could get a hysterectomy without even worrying about parental consent. Her eyes moved from the door to the bedroom, across a chair next to a phone and wall calendar, and to a window.

And those amythesteyeswidened when she took in the ghostly white from of a snowy owl, just now perching on the ledge.

* * *

My Notes

Alright, so this is chapter one, kind of a two-part longer chapter. The first few paragraphs had been haunting me for a few weeks before I started, after I finished HBP. I have no clue why. I may get rid of the reference to her menstrual cycle because when I did start writing, it had been part of the original plot. But, plots change and grow and develop even as you're writing, and I'm not sure if where I ultimately want this to go will need that particular plotpoint.

Anyway, after reading this, go review. And then check out the forum-that, I hope, will be up just a few minutes after I post this.

KS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfect Black**_

_KS Black_

_**DISCLAIMER**: ALMOST ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL AND FISCAL PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING OR SUSSANA KEARSLY._

_THE PLOT OF PERFECT BLACK IS THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR KS BLACK, AND IS NOT USED TO MAKE A PROFIT, OR ANY SORT OF FINANCIAL CHANGE._

_Chapter Two_

She let out a breath as she gently opened the window and pulled the lovely thing inside. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, careful not to alert those sleeping. She examined the white-feathered form as she prepared a bowl of water and found some owl treats. The sudden appearance worried the human though..."Shouldn't you be with Harry?"

The owl shook her head, looking plainly worried even as she submitted to a curious inspection from Crokshanks. She gave off a quiet screech, hopping from her tabletop perch to Hermione's shoulder-neither was sure if it was for reassurance, or merely comfort.

But it was then that the feeling that she had to leave hit her, harder than it had ever done before. She had the strong feeling that her former professor was following _her_, to what end she didn't want to know. And if he was, well, she was a grown witch, and could take care of herself.

"Besides," she murmured to herself, finding a scrap of parchment, "I've been relying on Harry and Ron to get me out of tough scrapes all my school life. It's time I return the favor." She set her shoulders, writing a brief letter to her older friends before gathering what little she had with her and slipping out the door.

Hermione felt strange not taking Crookshanks, but she knew the cat would be much better off with Remus and Tonks. Besides, she had Hedwig with her, now. And she found it curious-though vaguely-that no one spared her much attention as she stepped on the tube with an owl as her companion. Then again, she didn't want to give these late-night commuters much thought either, huddling deeper into her jumper and fingering her wand nervously.

One man caught her eye, however, as his black boots came into the edge of her vision. She backed away as she looked up, her heart in her throat, to meet steely black eyes over a hawk-like nose, framed by a fringe of greasy-looking black hair.

Severus Snape gave her a small, predatory grin as he shifted in a hard plastic chair closer to her than the end of their car, offering a mocking salute to prove she had been right. She looked away after a few moments, edging closer to the door behind her. Hedwig shifted, glaring at the man as he moved to a seat near where she and Hermione stood. _All right miss know it all, what are you going to do now that you're in the field?_ The girl nervously thought, shooting her lanky ex-professor a furtive glance, swallowing when she found he was watching her calmly.

"Fancy seeing you here," she addressed him, her voice sounding much stronger-and more sarcastic-than she felt.

"Not surprised to see me? How touching," he returned, smirking as she cautiously sat two chairs down from him. "Off to meet your beau?" His eyes flicked to Hedwig, who offered an avian hiss as reply.

Hermione reached a calm hand to the shoulder, on which the owl rested, stroking the soft feathers. "Jealous?" She gave a satisfied smirk as his eyes narrowed, and she continued. "She's merely visiting. But enough games and small talk. What brings you to my end of the world?"

"What brings you out of hiding?"

"Like I was well hidden if you were able to find me that easily-how long have you been following me?"

He scowled, crossing his arms as he watched her. "How long have you been in a mood?"

That just served to spark her annoyance. "If you'll excuse the bluntness, but I've been in a 'mood'-as you so charmingly put it-since the beginning of the week. Not all women go intellectually and emotionally weak during their monthly cycles, I'll have you know-" She growled as her words were cut off by his hand over her mouth, but she backed out of his restraint easily. "Just answer the damned question."

"I am not in the habit of-"

"Just cut it, will you? You can't do anything to me, we're in a public place. There are CCTV cameras all over."

He quietly sat back, examining her as he had so many times in school. "Even then it would still be my word against yours. For all the police know, we could be lovers, having a row." His smile warmed his eyes as he leaned forward. "And I doubt you will go to them. Unless, of course, you want to go back to being watched like a hawk."

"Is it any different from what you've been doing? I caught you, earlier today-twice. You're getting slow and careless."

His smirk was surprising. "Only today? My dear little Gryffindor, I've been watching you for two weeks."

She bristled at his patronizing tone, noting abstractly how the underground train was slowing. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He rolled his eyes as she merely gave him a level glare, then chuckled. "Well, if you must know, my lord was rather curious as to why you were left with only two semi-decent guards while your dear Mister Potter was left with three that were quite loyal. I don't think I need to mention that you are in a city-not quite so hard to find, actually."

The girl nodded, accepting the answer without much question-she didn't have enough time to ask anything else. "Well, as you can see, I am quite on my own now. Which includes yourself-good day, sir." And with that, she shot across the aisle, angling for the open door of the compartment. Hedwig gave a keening screech-sounding rather like a warning siren-as she dug her talons into the thick folds of yarn under her.

She was out in the open before she realized it, on a quiet street. Light glowed warmly to her right, and looking at it, she knew it wasn't quite as late as she thought it was. But steps behind her warned that she couldn't linger, she had to move.

Hermione quietly left the area, going to where her vehicle was parked-a few miles down the road from the station. When she made her bed in the back of the large rover, she was immediately asleep, and dreaming.

* * *

So, this is the second part to the first chapter. I have a vague idea of when updates are going to be, now-ever monday (except for the little hiatus between now and the monday after next) and if it's the second part to a two part chapter that'll be posted on wednesdays. Unless, of course, technical difficulties arise, like they did last night. Well, enjoy chapter two, I'll see you in a week and a half. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perfect Black**_

_KS Black_

_**DISCLAIMER**: ALMOST ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS ARE THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL AND FISCAL PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING OR SUSSANA KEARSLY._

_THE PLOT OF PERFECT BLACK IS THE SOLE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR KS BLACK, AND IS NOT USED TO MAKE A PROFIT, OR ANY SORT OF FINANCIAL CHANGE._

_Chapter Three_

Remus paced in the silence of the posh sitting room, ignored by everyone but his lover and a nervous-but-sleepy housemaid. He only paused when two sleep tousled heads-each with that same familiar mop of untamable brown hair-entered the room, one trailing a ragged stuffed rabbit.

"Emilio-you're too young to be up this early," a soft voice admonished, breaking the silence. "You should be in bed, sweetling," the woman continued, drifting from her chair to crouch in front of the rabbit-shielded boy.

The other newcomer-a lanky youth of fifteen, with brilliant green eyes that gave no emotion away-shrugged, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Aye, but it was he who woke me up, mother." Those eyes swung to Remus, widening little as they took in the rough appearance. "He felt like something wasn't right."

"Lena, I don't think Em should hear this-"

"What happened to Hermione?" Everyone stared at the green eyed youth with the icy hiss, but his attention was fixed on Remus. "Tell me."

"I-I don't know," the man answered simply. "She left in the middle of the night, didn't give us any idea of where she was going. Just this note." He offered the small roll of parchment to the boy.

"Stavros," Lena began, but was cut off by her son as he looked up from the short letter.

"She wrote it, yes. But I do not think even she understands. These people deserve to know some of what she's doing." Stavros looked down at his mother, smiling gently. "She is still my sister, after all is said and done; the girl who taught me to read. To respect life."

That statement puzzled more than Remus. A man, who until now had stood next to the fireplace and had been by far the calmest, frowned at his son before looking at his wife. "What do you mean, Stabie?"

Everyone in the room focused on the children and their mother, two of which were exchanging looks. But it was a firm, matronly voice that broke the silence, world-weary and wise. "Helena, take Emilio back to bed. Stavros, you owe the same truth you would give the Wolf to Tony; speak with your father." A woman, elegant and youthful for her eighty-something years, stood from the chair she was draped in and walked to where Tonks sat. "And you, Master Lupin, come with me. You can tell your mate when we return, but you will appreciate the intricacies of the tale better."

Remus nodded, offering an arm to her after glancing at his closest friend and lover. "And what tale may that be, Madame Granger?" he asked when they were outside, walking down the sidewalk that ran in front of the house in the rain-damp air.

"Call me Geri. My granddaughter is much like my daughter-in-law. You do not see much of Tony in her."

The man had noticed that the only thing his young friend shared with the mentioned was that thick, dark hair and a passion for books. "Hermione is much her own girl."

"She is my son's niece, but half-sister to his sons." Geri said bluntly as they stopped, leaning her small frame on a small stone bridge. "Doubtless you are quite shocked."

The werewolf nodded, staring over the small canal as he spoke. "And confused."

"Then let me start at the beginning."

* * *

Chapter three is up, as promised, on a monday. Yet again, it is a two-part chapter, so all my few fans :3 Thanks and see you wednesday. OH! and check out my forums (which has a topic, finally). You'll find a note and some storynotes, too. There'll be links, eventually, to character sketches and the like, as well as in-depth notes on the progress and whatnot. And a place for you to bug me into updating if I fall behind. (But that topic is up to you people )

See ya! OH, yeah, a link to the mentioned forums would be nice, wouldn't it? Well, here you guys are :3 : http/ 


End file.
